Fire and Balance
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Will and Layla broke up after freshman year and Will realized that she was better suited for his best friend Warren. She could balance his fire with her earth and he could get her temper up, passion boiling. So here's Will's take on how these two finally got together.


**Prompt: Will wasn't stupid. He always wondered why Layla chose Warren out of all people as her fake date. So when they broke up, he decided to get his best friends together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.**

* * *

After the events of freshman homecoming, everything seemed normal. Sky High removed the sidekick track and simply taught everyone as heroes. We ended up sitting permanently at Warren's table. Warren would complain about it but Layla would give him a look and he would stop after a while. Layla and I were very happy together and the rest of our group ended up finding a significant other. Magenta and Zac got together and Warren stayed single. All was well.

After the events of homecoming, the rest of the year was boring. It was a relief, to be honest, to be able to focus on school and not bad guys. There would be time for that when we were out of high school but right now we focused on being teenage superheroes.

Layla and I broke up that summer realizing we were better off as friends.

* * *

As her friend, I realized she and Warren spent a lot of time arguing with each other over little things but heaven help anyone who messed with them. Warren got suspended one time for pummeling a group of seniors who tried to flip Layla's skirt sophomore year. Layla had lunchroom detention for a week after using some plants to attack a kid who was talking about Warren's dad. I realized that Layla and I would have never worked out because she needed someone to calm her down when she was ablaze but also to light her up when she was growing. Warren could provide fire and embers for her to do her thing. They worked well together and I waited for the two of the to figure it out. It was obvious they worked well so it wouldn't take long for them to announce they were dating.

* * *

Warren and Layla continued to dance around each other until about senior year. By this time, we were all tired of watching them. They had so many almosts it was annoying. They were almost dating but they weren't.

They did everything together. They went out to eat on Tuesday nights at his restaurant. Friday nights was movie nights at Will's. They shared a blanket and bag of popcorn,

He drove her around. Thye went to school dances together, Voted sophomore king and queen. Junior king and queen.

* * *

Senior year was when everything changed. It all started with a kiss that summer. I'm not sure all the details but I do know that Layla made the first move grabbing his jacket and pulling him down as she rose on her heels kissing him. I do know he pulled her in closer but after that kiss, it was all different. I also know it happened at one of our bonfires. Mostly because Layla admitted she kissed him thrugh the courage alcohol gave her.

Layla was jumpy and Warren was quiet, more prone to flame up. The second they were together in the room, plants grew quickly and candles would automatically lite up. That homecoming was the first year they didn't go together as they still managed to match, mostly because I dropped some hints to Warren.

Seeing them in royal sapphire made the crowns they won that night even more perfect.

I felt no jealousy seeing them together. My two best friends a couple was the one thing I wanted more than anything.

* * *

Warren took her home that night and after that, they were still different but things were better. They were more touchy.

Layla would place her hand on his arm to calm him down and he would squeeze her hip when he saw her. It was little subtle things.

Layla always carried an extra hair tie for him and he wouldn't fight in front of her. He carried her books and she would wear flowers in her hair on Fridays because he liked the way they look.

I asked them both on separate occasions about what their status was and recieved no asnwer. Layla would simply sigh and say it's complicated and Warren would threatened to set me on fire.

So I, like everyone else, had to wait on the sidelines for these two heros to figure it out. Of course that didn't mean I didn't try to help them along. However, after the eight time, Layla made me dangle upside I decided for my safety to quit.

* * *

Of course, becasue they were a typical teenage movie couple they didnt get toegtehr officialy until prom.

It all started when Layla made an innocent comment about how she was planning to ask someone to prom. She said that she was considereing someone who was from the rival superhero school.

We were louning around in my backyard with most of us on the ground and Layla sitting on a tree branch.

As soon as she said that, Warren tugged her down and pinned her against the tree, kissing her hard.

When he pulled away, she was breathless and I felt like a child who saw the naughty part in a movie.

"Let me know the color of your dress."

He turned to look at me.

"We are going tux shopping Stronghold."

I nodded, pleased.

Warren then walked out to go to work and I look at my best friend who was touching her lips staring after Warren.

I laughed and Magenta squealed.

* * *

Prom night was offically the best way to end our high school carreer.

Even though we did have to deal with a super villain who was upset about getting rejected by the a student at school, we all had a blast.

Layla and Warren kicked butt together as a couple.

After the fight was over, Warren fixed Layla's curls and she smoothed over her purple dress and then fixed his tie. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and I turned away, seeing the future.

I was stuck with these two lovebirds for the nest four years of university and probably for the rest of my life. I would be stuck babysitting pretty girls with red hair and moody teenagers who probably could freeze me or send me flying because of course, they would have elemental powers, like their parents.

They accepted the king and queen crowns and I smiled, liking the future I saw.

* * *

It took forever but they finally get together.

Layla with her fiery red curls stunning body clothed in royal purple with earth powers was the one to balance Warren, the secret hippie bad boy with fire powers who in turn was the one to fire up Layla, hippie, and secret badass.

* * *

So that is how my ex-girlfriend became my best friend (again) and how my best friend became my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend and rival (again) when it came to hanging out with her.

* * *

Lucky for us, Layla could split her time equally between her boyfriend and best friend, and she knew Warren and Iwere play fighting anyway.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
